


Heat and Distraction

by hammer



Series: Flesh Alliance [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Khirk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submission, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan could have used an ally, but he wasn't sure yet if he could use Kirk. If anything, Kirk could provide him with heat and distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Khan and Kirk somehow end up sole survivors on the Vengeance. First work I'm comfortable to publish, I'm open to comments, please keep in mind English is not my first language.
> 
> About the Rape/Non-con warning: As I see it, Khan produces "super-pheromones" that can make humans do things they wouldn't normally do. So, this story is more dubious consent than full on rape, but I feel it's important to warn the readers, in case it's an issue for them.

Khan was standing outside Kirk's cell, watching him as he slept, seemingly peacefully. Khan wondered if he too was having nightmares. Every time Khan tried to sleep, he dreamed of his beloved crew, his family, surrounded by fire, looking at him though the glass of their cryogenic chambers begging and screaming for his help. He could not move. He could only watch them burn. He'd wake up in sweat, often screaming, his heart racing. He hated it. He hated Starfleet. And he hated himself for failing.

James T. Kirk was fast asleep. He was laying on the cot, shirtless, on his back, hands above his head. His wrists were bound by metal shackles attached to the cell wall. Khan could easily overpower him, but constantly having to deal with Kirk's pitiful physical attacks had become tedious. Last night, the spirited captain had been knocked unconscious by one of his superhuman blows and Khan had decided to restrain him further to prevent future irritation.

Khan entered the cell, trying not to make a sound. If his prisoner had heard him, he didn't let on. Khan came closer, his eyes sweeping the man from his feet to his head. There were bruises on his side. Possibly fractured ribs. His left eye was blackened, blood from a cut on his swollen lower lip had dried on his chin. For what Khan had in mind presently, he needed Kirk mostly healthy, but he simply could not wait for the human's weak nature to take its course. Khan approached Jim, bent over him, then using a scalpel he had in his right hand, he sliced deeply through the skin of his left wrist and shoved the wound directly into Kirk's mouth. Khan threw the scalpel without looking. It landed with a clang by the door.

Jim woke up suddenly, panicked. His head hurt. He struggled. The acute pain on his left side stopped him in his tracks. He groaned, pulled on his arms. Shackled? That was new. He saw Khan hovering above him. What was he doing to him? A strong coppery taste filled his mouth, strange, salty, delicious. He swallowed. The fog lifted quickly after that, enough for Jim to understand what Khan was doing. Khan's wrist was already healing, so he relieved the pressure on Kirk's mouth who let out a choked gasp.

“What the fuck are you doing to me, you sick bastard?!”

“Fixing you.”

“By feeding me blood?” Jim spat on the floor, trying to remove any traces of Khan’s taste from his mouth. He noticed then that his tongue, his lips, the back of his throat were tingling pleasantly.

“My blood has healing properties when ingested, captain. You should thank me.”

Jim had to admit he was feeling better. The throbbing pain in his head had decreased, the crippling pain in his ribs was now reduced to a dull ache. He felt his toes and fingertips warm up. He licked his lips and tasted more blood there. He didn't spit it out. He didn't want to. Maybe he should have thanked him. But he didn't.

Khan raised an eyebrow. “Better now? Yes...” He reached for Jim's jaw, his thumb finding the dried blood on his chin, removing some of it. Jim winced at the touch. Khan smirked at the reaction and sat on the cot by Jim's side. He just sat there for a long moment, looking into his prisoner's blue eyes. Jim was confused. What did he want?

Khan finally decided to move. He placed his left hand on Jim’s right shoulder. Jim flinched, tried to escape the touch, unsuccessfully. “Uh, uh.” Khan said softly. He slowly moved his face closer to Jim's, their cheeks barely touching, his lips to his ear. “I suggest you go along with this, captain. You might like it. I _know_ you will.” His voice was a growled whisper, and Jim shivered despite himself. Go along with what? Like what? For fuck's sake! Jim was at a loss. Khan could easily read the confusion in his eyes.

Khan was still close, his eyes dark, fixed on Jim's. He moved his hand on Jim's torso, over his muscular chest, down to his stomach, back up to his right shoulder. There could be no mistake. The gesture was sensual. There was heat in Khan's eyes. Jim tried to swallow, his throat now horribly dry.

“Khan, what the fuck are you playing at?”

“You haven't worked it out yet? Come now, captain. I would have thought you'd know by now...” That smirk again.

Kirk had figured it out, alright. He just hoped he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's kind was engineered to be stronger, smarter, faster than mere humans. They were more emotional, more cruel, but with the self-control to match. When they loved, they loved more. When they hated, they hated more. Superhuman biology meant quick healing and sharper senses. It also meant enhanced reproductive functions and a much stronger libido. They really were better at _everything_. Although, they were able to control these impulses, they also knew how to use their super-pheromones to their advantage, when it suited them. At the moment, in Kirk's cell, it suited Khan just fine.

It had been an earth week since Marcus had destroyed the Enterprise, and his crew and Kirk's along with it. Khan's goals and dreams had vanished. The only way for him not to drown in despair was to focus on revenge. How fitting that his ship was called Vengeance. All week he had worked on fixing her up, after cleaning off the corpses of Marcus and his crew. Marcus... Khan recalled to memory the moment he had shattered his skull with his bare hands. It warmed his heart.

The damage to the ship was extensive, there was only so much he could do without spare parts or help. He had then turned his mind to the captain. The feisty, stubborn James T. Kirk, refusing to even listen to him. Trying to attack him every time he set foot in his cell. Khan could have used an ally, but he wasn't sure yet if he could use Kirk. Finally, Khan was getting bored, he kept thinking of the old days, missing the companionship. He thought of old lovers, now gone. He felt an emptiness, a longing for a warm body against his. Here was a warm body, tied to the cell wall. If anything, Kirk could provide him with heat and distraction.

**  
The captain's physical form was very pleasing. Khan did not have to manufacture his desire for it. Gender was irrelevant to him, but he doubted the captain felt the same. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to resist in the end.

Khan got up and straddled Kirk, his crotch just above his but without pressing into it. Not yet. Kirk winced again, seemingly from pain on his side. Perfect. 

“Still hurting, captain?” He placed his hands on either side of his prisoner's head, leaned in, his lips inches from Kirk's. Jim was holding still, unable to escape, facing the situation head on, with defiance in his eyes. Khan bit his lower lip, hard. Blood trickled down, dripping unto his chin, and Jim stared at it. Fuck, he really wanted to lick it off, but he didn't. Khan crashed his lips onto Kirk's. Jim could not resist drinking the blood. It felt absolutely sinful this time. What the fuck was wrong with him? He sucked at Khan's lush lower lip until it had healed, until no more fluid could be drawn from it. Khan pulled back a bit, Jim saw the blood on his chin, and this time he did lick it off, everything be damned. When that was gone, Jim licked his lips and closed his eyes. Soon, he was tingling all over, and the pain was completely gone.

Khan knew that soon Kirk would be affected by the chemicals coursing in his blood. Kirk's arousal might not match his own, not at first, but it was a start and he would enjoy the look on Kirk's face when he would realize what he was feeling. Khan chuckled. Any moment now. For added effect, he decided to remove his shirt now. Slowly, deliberately, keeping his eyes fixed on Kirk's.

Jim felt dazed. He blinked, trying to shake the feeling off. It didn't work. He looked on as Khan took his shirt off. He saw the defined stomach, the perfect chest _(perfect?_ ), the nice muscular shoulders _(nice?_ ). That's when a wave of heat seemed to hit him right in the groin. He moaned, heard the sound he had just made and bit his lip, shocked. That was the look Khan had waited for.

“So appreciative. Captain, you flatter me...” Khan dived straight into Jim's neck, licked him there, all the way to his ear, his tongue teasing the lobe, breathing hard into his ear. He slipped his right hand under Jim's head and pushed him into his own neck. Fuck, Khan smelled so good, Jim moaned again. He smelled sweet, a bit like a cake, baked the old fashioned way. All vanilla, and...spices of some kind...He wanted to taste him, to lick his neck. He needed to. He did. Khan gasped in his ear. The sound drove desire right into his belly, his hips instinctively shot up, finding Khan's groin right there, and god, it felt so good when Khan ground back into him, repeatedly.

Khan was delighted with the response. He could feel Kirk's erection against his, the size of it more than satisfactory, he thought, for a human. He moved to kiss Kirk again, this time without the lure of his blood and was pleased to be received with open arms, or at least, open lips. The kiss was wet and sloppy, Kirk, lost in the moment, desperate to taste more of Khan. That's when Khan suddenly pulled back, a feral look in his eyes that sent more strong waves of heat through Jim.

“Captain, do you want me to stop? Or shall I go on?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim hesitated. On one level, he knew this was not quite right, what with the blood drinking and the grinding his cock into another man's...and all of it feeling so good, and so right. He must have lost his mind along the way. On another level, Jim was ready to give up. Keeping up that level of rage since his crew died had been exhausting. He was tired, ready to finally listen to what Khan had to say. But this....This was the best he'd felt in weeks, really. His mind was blank, or rather full. Full of desire for Khan's touch, smell, and taste. Nothing else. The relief was incredible and Jim's last defenses were crumbling quickly. He thought about asking Khan to stop.

“I...”

“Yes, captain?” Khan ground into him one more time.

“...Go on. Please, go on.” Jim heard himself say. He knew deep down he meant every word.

Oh, the begging. It spurred Khan on, who was soon kissing Kirk's chest, finding his nipples and biting them lightly. Jim moaned again. Khan slowly worked his way down to Kirk's stomach, his tongue leaving a trail that felt like fire, making the young man tremble underneath him. 

Jim looked down. All he could see was the top of Khan's head. His dark hair was disheveled, his bangs had fallen messily over his eyes. Khan chose this moment to look up, playful, heated blue eyes peeking from behind his fringe. Jim could not look away, would not. Khan hooked his fingers on either side of Jim's pants, his underwear, all of it, and easily slid them over his erection and down his legs. He got up from the small cot, to get the unwanted clothes over his ankles. Jim was now completely naked. It should have bothered him, but it didn't. He watched as Khan crouched at the foot of the cot, undoing his boots. Jim saw Khan's eyes focusing on his cock, so hard now, aching to be touched. Oh god, he hoped Khan would touch him there.

“God damn it, hurry up, Khan.” It was as if all dignity had left him. He couldn't stand not being able feel the other man's skin on his.

Khan laughed. “Patience, captain. Do try to remember who's in charge, and who's tied to the wall.” 

He was done with his boots, so he got up. Kirk, who was watching eagerly, couldn't help thinking the man before him seemed to have been carved out of marble, every inch of his body flawless, his skin so pale, he seemed to glow. Khan undid the button of his pants and slowly unzipped them. He pulled down his pants, then gracefully stepped out of them. Jim's eyes grew wider when he finally caught a glimpse of Khan's cock. Jim didn't know what he had expected from a superhuman...but it was big, substantially bigger than his own. Impressive was a good word for it. Jim was officially in awe. Khan, almost fully aroused, knew that by now the whole cell was filled with his own overpowering pheromones. James T. Kirk really never had a chance.

He took a moment to weigh his options. So many choices...Khan was well versed in the art of torture, sexual and otherwise. He was well acquainted with sadomasochist techniques and tools, an expert at dishing out pain, or pleasure, or a mix of both, if needed. Which course would serve him better? Should he utterly humiliate the captain? Should he just grab him by the ankles, bend his knees and kneel between his legs only to shove his cock into Kirk's virgin asshole without preparation? Or should he simply sate him? Should he crawl head first between the captain’s legs, slowly licking and biting his way up his muscular thighs, until he'd reach his erection so he could swallow it to the root without warning? No, that seemed too good, he didn't deserve it. Not yet. Perhaps a happy middle? He wanted Kirk to loose himself doing something he wouldn't normally do. When the chemicals had worn out, he wanted the captain to question his sanity.

Khan walked around the small bed and stood by Kirk's side for a moment. He wrapped his long fingers around his own erection and slowly pumped up and down as he surveyed Kirk's body. Whatever Kirk had in mind, it wasn't what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams do come true.

Khan had decided against using pain on his prisoner, at least for now. There would be plenty of time for such games, if he so desired down the line. Who was he trying to fool? He _did_ desire so. He was already imagining the young man on his knees, his body marked with angry welts, tears on his cheeks. He wondered how those tears would taste. The prospect of having the captain as his plaything for days on hand made Khan's pulse race a little faster.

“Do you wish to please me, captain?”

Jim took a minute to think, even though it seemed obvious his brain had stopped working a while back. He was staring at Khan's skillful fingers working slowly on his imposing erection. All he could do was conjure up images of his own hand on Khan's cock. He tried again. This time he pictured Khan's hand wrapped around his own shaft. This wasn't working at all. Or was it? Because both those things seemed very enticing and reasonable. Khan's voice brought him out of his reverie.

“I'd like an answer. Now.”

“It depends...”

And just like that, Khan had closed the gap between them, his handsome face suddenly glowing with cold anger, his eyes so intense Jim didn't know if he could look into them for much longer.

“It _depends_...solely on me, captain. Asking for your opinion is naught but a formality. You will please me, whether you wish it or not. Now, answer me. Properly.” Khan's voice was low and dangerous.

“Yes. Anything you want.” Jim held his breath, unsure if that would be enough to appease the other man's ire. Somehow, he was terrified that Khan would leave him here alone with his desires.

Khan's face seemed to relax, his eyes softened. “Very good, captain. It seems we are coming to an understanding, wouldn't you say?” Jim nodded, relieved. The praise felt better than it should have, and he felt himself blushing.

Satisfied with his prisoner's reaction, Khan straightened up, his left knee still on the cot. “Now, then. Anything...” He paused, musing. “Oh, I have such plans for you... But we do need to start somewhere.” Jim could have sworn he felt heat emanating from the superhuman from where he was. He could smell him too, and wanted nothing more than to taste him again. His mouth watered.

“How shall we begin, captain?” Khan saw a bit of panic in Kirk's eyes, who was worried about giving another disappointing answer. “Tell me what you want,” Khan directed him.

“I want you.”

“Commendable, but too vague. Be specific.”

“I want to touch you...”

“Hmm. Better. Where?”

Jim's eyes flicked from Khan's face to his crotch. Oh god, did he have to say it? “There”, he said nodding once as he looked on.

Khan chuckled. “I would have thought a man such as you would find a better word than just 'there'.”

“I want to taste you, again,” Jim blurted out.

“I'm about to make all your dreams come true, captain.” At this, Jim's cock twitched. Yes. God yes.

Within seconds, Khan was straddling Jim again...facing towards his feet. Jim, taken aback, was staring at Khan's backside with a slack jaw. Same perfect, velvety skin as the front side of him, it seemed. Jim always enjoyed a nice round bum on a woman, but he never ( _ever!_ ) thought about what would count as nice ass on a man. But this...this was it, he was sure. Round, hairless and muscular, yet appearing as it would yield under his touch. As the thought crossed his mind, Jim pulled on his left arm, rustling the shackles. He wanted to reach for Khan body, he wanted to run his fingertips on that perfect crease where his thigh met his left cheek.

“Oh, fuck...yes...” Jim had just felt something warm, wet and wonderful happen. Khan had slowly left a stripe of saliva from the tip of his cock to its base. No more.

“Your turn, captain.” And with that Khan backed up a little, briefly peeking round the back, adjusting the height of his ass right into Kirk's face. The proximity drove Jim wild, he lifted his head and kissed Khan's left cheek. And again. And he licked it as best he could, then bit into it playfully. He heard Khan's moan and he pulled once more on his shackles, trying to reach for the flesh in front of him. Damn it. He could not touch it with his hands, so he switched sides and licked the crease of Khan thigh on the right, unable to stop himself from biting again, harder this time.

“Such an obedient little pet...” Khan rewarded Jim with another lick down his cock, this time holding on for a bit longer, until he reached his balls. Jim moaned and rolled up his hips in response but he found nothing there. Khan had backed up some more in the meantime, and Jim couldn't have been happier, because more is just what he wanted. He stuck his tongue out, and licked between Khan's luscious ass cheeks in one long swipe.

“Yessss, that's it.” Khan was starting to make lovely noises that encouraged Jim. He pulled on his shackles a third time, forgetting where he was again.

“Computer, release prisoner 209's left restraint. Security code 13.13.214.” With a loud clang, the magnetic shackle around Jim's left wrist came undone.

In an instant, his hand was on Khan's ass, feeling the softness of the skin and the firmness of the muscles. Jim even pulled on his hips to make him come closer to his mouth. Then, he parted the left cheek open and licked right up the middle with the flat of his tongue. He nuzzled up from top to bottom and stopped over Khan's asshole. He kissed it, ran his tongue all over and around it, again and again. Khan was making low rumbling noises of approval that doubled Jim's fervor. More. He needed more.

If you had asked James T. Kirk an hour ago if he ever thought he'd find himself in this position, he would have said “no fucking way”. But now, here he was, and somehow, there was nowhere else he'd rather be. It was as if he had waited for this moment his whole life: to extract gasps of pleasure from Khan's perfect mouth, simply because Khan wished it so.

Khan was getting close. He reached back for Kirk's hand. “Here. I want to feel you here, on my cock.” Jim gasped when he finally felt Khan rock hard erection in his hand. Khan had his own hand over Jim's fingers, setting the pace, leaving no doubt as to who was in charge. Jim redoubled his efforts on Khan's backside, in a trance, just trying to taste more. His tongue was poking at the tender knot, going in deeper every time, and suddenly, Khan came with a roar that made Jim shiver to his core.

He couldn't see, but he felt it. He felt Khan's cock twitch and spasm between his fingers, one, two, three, he lost count when he felt something scalding hot land on his foot, then on his thigh, then right on his goddamn cock. Oh...shit. Khan was still breathing hard, barely recovered, when he got off Jim to kneel beside him. His cheeks, his neck and chest were flushed now, a vivid contrast to his earlier state. He did 2 things: he reached for Jim's thigh with his right hand, gathered the streak of semen there with two fingers, then his left hand wrapped itself around Jim's desperate erection, now covered in Khan come, providing divine slipperiness, as he pumped up and down. Jim closed his eyes, totally losing himself to Khan's touch.

Khan leaned in closer. “Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come.” Jim obeyed. “Still want to taste me?” Jim nodded. Khan pushed his right hand in his face. He opened his mouth and gratefully licked Khan's seed covered fingers off when he shoved them in. Oh, oh, fuck. There it was.

Jim came in Khan's hand, his vision turning white for a few seconds, moaning without restraint, his sense of time shattered. How long had he been coming? Forever, it seemed. Pleasure was still coursing through him when he heard the cell door open and close.

Khan was gone without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for 4 chapters, but you know how it is. I have more ideas. Khirk, the gift that keeps on giving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% chance of showers.

Jim slept soundly for hours. It was the best sleep he'd had in weeks, no doubt brought on by the afterglow of a mind-numbing orgasm, compliments of Khan Noonien Singh. 

Yeah, but that was just a dream. A vivid one, but a dream. Jim turned away from the wall and saw a tray of food, with ice cold water, and a pile of clean clothes by his cot. The fact that he wasn't tied to the wall anymore didn't register at all. He tried to chase away the grogginess by rubbing his hands on his face, then sat up with his feet flat on the cool floor. He grabbed the water pitcher and drank directly from it, avidly. Water spilled unto his chest and on the floor, making him look down. No, it couldn't be. He saw the dried semen on his foot, and everything came back to him at once. It wasn't a dream. Crap. He headed to the shower as fast as he could. Under the calming hot spray, he tried to make sense of it all.

Jim wasn't a prude. He wasn't closed minded. Hell, he had bedded females from other species without thinking twice about it, more than once. But males? It never really had entered his mind. Until earlier today, apparently. After a vigorous scrubbing, Jim dried himself and started on the food. Had Khan drugged him? Should he be eating this food? He stopped chewing. Nah, he hadn't eaten yet today, it was something else. He resumed eating. 

Was it the blood? Had to be. Jim remembered how it had felt. Blood wasn't supposed to taste like that. And it wasn't supposed to heal you either. The thought of Khan's delectable blood on his tongue stirred something akin to hunger inside him. He remembered vividly how much he had wanted Khan's touch and how delicious his skin had tasted. Then there was the other matter...He had licked his ass. Enthusiastically. Like his life depended on it. He had practically begged Khan for it and meant every word. What would keep Khan from doing this again? Nothing. Jim felt heat pool inside his belly at the thought of acting like a common slut for Khan again. Boy, was he screwed...

**  
Since it seemed his conscious mind had short-circuited, along with his dick, Jim spent some time working on the rest of him. Push-ups, lunges, squats, crunches, whatever he could think of, until he was exhausted and covered in sweat. He headed to the shower for the second time today.

Jim was just standing there, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of relaxation of the hot water on his sore muscles. Out of the blue, he felt a hand on his wrist. Before he could say or do anything, Khan had put him in an arm lock and shoved him against the tiled wall. Jim groaned as his face painfully connected with the hard surface. He tried to move, but Khan's grip was like unmovable steel and his shoulder felt like it would come apart.

“What did you do to me?”

Khan grabbed a handful of his hair and turned Jim's face to one side.

“Nothing you didn't ask for, as I recall.”

“Bullshit. I didn't want any of that...you...” Jim didn't get to finish.

“Liar”, Khan whispered right in his ear. Next, Khan took a step back to look at Jim. The captain really was a fine human specimen. With his free hand, he reached for his neck and squeezed there for a moment, before sliding it down his back. When Khan finally reached the buttocks and firmly squeezed the left cheek, Jim tried to wiggle away.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Do shut up”, Khan said, as he slammed Jim into the wall one more time. There would be bruises for sure. 

Khan's hand moved to his hip, and soon his arm was wrapped around his waist. Jim felt Khan's body pressed into him, wet clothes and all. Khan buried his face into Jim’s neck, lapping at water drops there for a while, then he licked across the nape of his neck, over the spine, all the way to the other side. He stopped over the shapely trapezius, nipping at it tentatively. Seemingly strong, yet so fragile, he thought. Khan sank his teeth in, until he tasted blood. Jim screamed and struggled uselessly.

Khan looked at the mark he left, moved his free hand to cup Jim's cock and balls, gently rubbing. Jim screamed and swore as Khan bit into his back again, a couple of inches below the fist bite. Khan was now kissing the bites, running his tongue on the over-sensitized area, and Jim shivered, suddenly covered in goosebumps despite the warm water. That sensation, coupled with Khan's expert manipulation on his cock was becoming entirely too much, he felt himself harden under the superhuman's handling. Despite himself, he relaxed a bit and leaned back into Khan.

Khan released his hold on Jim's arm, who sighed at the relief but stayed put. He felt a strong arm reaching across his chest, making him feel secure. He threw his head back, eyes closed, landing on Khan's shoulder. 

Jim didn't swear when Khan bit into him the third time, but he did whimper and thrust his hips up into Khan's hand, who chuckled in his ear.

“I know you, captain. I know what you need.” 

Yes. Yes, you do, Jim thought, dazed. But Khan had let go of his cock. Why?

“I want you to do it, captain. Finish yourself off. For me,” he said, his voice like velvet.

In a fraction of a second, Jim was obeying, his hand round his cock, working on it hard and fast as Khan nipped at his neck, shoulders and back, on and around the wounds, with both arms anchoring Jim firmly into place.

Jim's knees buckled when he came, but Khan held him fast until he recovered enough to stand on both legs. When they finally came apart, Khan turned Jim around, who looked at the floor, unable to stare him in the eye. Khan reached over and lifted his chin. Kirk seemed baffled, lost. Torn.

“Come.”

Khan grabbed a towel nearby, dried Jim with it, then walked him to his bed. Jim laid down, trembling.

“My crew...” he said to Khan, reaching for his hand.

“I'm sorry, Jim.” Khan squeezed his hand as he watched tears flow from the young man's eyes. “Go to sleep.”

Khan wanted to hold him tightly, to comfort him as he fell asleep, as he wished someone would do for him. But he let go. He exited the cell and stood outside for a moment. He watched as Kirk rolled into a ball, his whole body convulsing, the rage finally giving way to sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge takes the back burner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more talky-plotty-whimy but there will be a smutty pay off I swear.

That night, Khan tried to stay busy by searching the old crew's personal quarters. The high ranking officers' in particular offered a few troves: some useful tools, a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a handful of classified computer files buried deep in the hard drives alongside an array of pornography. Some of these men had serious issues, he thought. 

Then, the scanner picked up on a promising piece of space debris nearby. He interrupted his search and recovered it. He wasn't surprised to find out it was a fragment of Kirk's ship, as they were not very far from where the horrible deed had been done. The Enterprise and her crew, gone forever. He, at least, still had his own ship, but it meant very little without his family by his side. There were a few parts he could use here, but not much. 

As he worked, he kept a watchful eye on his prisoner's security feed. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but he always went back to the screen. He smiled when he saw Kirk roll over in his bed, half-tangled in the blanket, burying his nose into the shirt Khan had left there, on purpose, after their first tryst. He wasn't sure Kirk understood what had transpired in the shower yesterday. He hadn't fed him his blood, and his hormones and neurotransmitters with it. The running water surely got in the way of the pheromones. Jim had given in freely, although Khan suspected he'd deny it. The captain seemed unaware of his submissive streak. The denial would be fun to break down, brick by brick. Khan relished the challenge.

He tinkered for a few hours, but finally, he threw his tools down and sighed. His heart really wasn't into it. He glanced at the screen. Kirk was up now, had eaten and was getting dressed. He winced in pain when he put on his shirt. Khan decided it was a perfect excuse for a field trip to Sickbay. He headed towards the Brig. 

**  
Khan stopped by the Interrogation Room first. There was a euphemism, if there ever was one. The Vengeance was built for war, not exploration. That room was equipped with a variety of implements designed to help extract information from the enemy. Khan chose a small metal shaft and slipped it in his pocket, he retrieved a pair of handcuffs too. That's all he needed for now.

Kirk was sitting on the bed. He saw Khan, took his shirt and threw it against the window. “You forgot your dirty laundry. Take it back.” 

Khan, glad to find Kirk as spunky as ever, ignored the remark and dangled the cuffs, with one finger, in front of the cell. Jim reluctantly walked up to meet him. A small hole opened in the window.

“Really? You're not going to knock me out before you put these on me? Gee thanks.”

“You are correct, captain. We are going for a walk. I'm fresh out of leashes, so this will have to do.”

Jim rolled his eyes and stuck both arms in the opening. Khan locked them with click.

**

The young man was guided to one of the biobeds. The handcuffs were in the way of removing the shirt the usual way. Khan could have ripped the shirt off him, but it seemed a bit too dramatic, and he wasn't in a hurry anyway. With a pair of bandage scissors, he slowly cut a slit up the back of the garment, then looked at the bite marks on Jim's back. They were deep. They looked like they might be getting infected. Such weakness in such a headstrong being. Khan found it almost endearing.

Carefully, slowly, Khan cleaned the first bite using gauze and disinfectant. Here and there, he pressed too hard, on purpose, just to hear Kirk inhale sharply. When he was done with the first bite, he spread some balm on it and covered it with a bandage.

Finally, Jim asked "Why are you doing this?"

"It looked like it might get infected."

"No, I mean, why do you care?"

"You've been through so much, it'd be a pity to see you done in by a showering injury." There was more than a hint of mockery there.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jim said, turning the sarcasm way up.

"It's just you and me now, captain. It seems we're all we've got. I've lost everyone I cared about. And I'm not quite ready to be alone." Khan sounded serious.

Kirk processed the words, said nothing. Khan started on the second bite.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just give me your blood?"

"Are you asking me to do so?"

Maybe, Jim thought. "No... this...it just seems like a lot of trouble."

"My blood would heal your skin completely. Perhaps I wish for you to bear my marks. Perhaps I want you to have something to remember me by forever." Khan took care to say the last word right in Jim's ear. He felt the man shiver.

"Well, then maybe you should have put them in a spot where I can actually see them." Oops. That had slipped out before he could stop himself.

Khan made a mental note to mark Kirk properly, later. He put down the gauze. He reached for Jim's head, patted his hair softly once before grabbing a handful of it and pulling him back to him to whisper in his ear, "You are very demanding, captain. It just so happens I have a lot to give..."

Khan let go and went around the biobed to stand in front of him. Close. Jim backed up a little. Khan got closer.

"I could give you my blood...but this," Khan touched the bruise on Jim's cheek, then ran a finger over an untreated bite mark, "this isn't enough. You're barely hurt. If your injuries were more severe, then maybe..."

By now, Khan was getting turned on and Jim caught a hint of his scent. Sweet, musky, comforting. He closed his eyes and tried to talk himself out of whatever the fuck was happening to him. That's when he felt the fabric of Khan's shirt on his cheek. So so close... Khan grabbed him by his hair once more and pushed him against his chest where he got another dose of Khan's addictive aroma.

Khan felt this was the perfect time to be dramatic. He reached for Jim's shirt and easily ripped it off him. Jim, startled, pulled away from Khan's chest. He watched wide eyed as the superhuman took off his own shirt.

"When I give you my blood, captain, you get to experience a tiny fraction of what it's like to be me." He reached for Jim shoulder and easily guided him back against his bare chest, running a hand through his hair, soothingly. Jim remembered the pleasant tingling sensation, the warmth, he yearned for it. He looked up at Khan.

"Please, let me have some." Jim's eyes were shining with anticipation.

"You're not wounded badly enough..." 

"So hurt me more. Then fix me. " 

Khan reached for Jim's face with both hands, looked into his blue eyes. All he saw in them was honesty and want. The captain was turning out to be quite a surprising creature.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tremendous pain.

The captain's offer surprised Khan. Oh yes, he had planned to make him submit, he had planned to hurt him. He didn't exactly expect to be asked, no, begged to do it. He at least expected to have to do some sort of serious coaxing. 

Khan was still holding Kirk's face. “Take your boots off, your pants too, then lay down.” Khan tilted his head and teasingly licked across Jim's lips, left to right. Jim had closed his eyes, eagerly waiting for more, but he was given nothing else. Khan let go of him, took a step back, waited.

Jim sprang into action. He made quick work of the boots and socks, but the pants were harder, because...handcuffs. He kicked everything to the side when he was done. He blushed knowing Khan could see he was half-hard. He sat back on the biobed and made to lay down on his back.

'No, no, captain. Stop.”

Jim looked at Khan quizzically, propped up on one elbow. In response, Khan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cylinder. With a flick of his wrist, the shaft extended into a long slender baton with a snapping sound. Khan twirled his index finger in the air with his other hand, “On your stomach. Go on.”

Jim took a look at the weapon Khan was wielding. It looked like it was designed to hurt, a lot. He was right. Khan had chosen it because it was longer than the other telescopic batons, more slender towards the end. Meant not only to hurt and bruise, but to break the skin. That thing had a very serious after-bite.

Kirk swallowed, and looked at Khan's face, uncertain. 

“I said, go on.” He took a step towards Jim and that seemed to set him in motion. He laid down as best he could and waited, his breath and pulse quickening.

As Jim laid on the biobed on his stomach, his cuffed hands above him, he started to wonder if this was a good idea. When the bandage was removed from his back in one go, he gasped, more out of surprise than real pain. He felt Khan hands on his back, rubbing here, squeezing there, sometimes just brushing his fingertips on his skin, and he relaxed a bit, but not completely. He knew what Khan had in mind. He had been shown.  


Jim couldn't feel the other man's hands on his back anymore. Why? He heard slight footsteps on his right, he tried to look...

“Oooh, oooh, fuck!” Jim bellowed, writhing, as the first strike tore into his upper back, unexpectedly. He tried to get a grip, panting uncontrollably. The pain was searing, and his mind could not behold anything else. Until he felt Khan's cool hand on the small of his back, just pressing, as to settle him down. The soothing hand disappeared. Whack. Jim felt another blow on his back, he howled and felt tears roll down his cheeks. His upper back was on fire. Again, he felt Khan's hand on him.

“You asked for this. Stay, and I will see you through it.” 

With that Khan ran one finger along the first strike, and the second, then lifted it to his mouth and licked it. Jim shook under the touch, tears freely flowing now. Khan was an expert marksman, he didn't hesitate as he stuck Kirk a third time, right below the last lash. Jim groaned, he felt light headed and weak. He didn't think he could have gotten up and left if he had wanted to.

Khan moved to the other side of the biobed. He took aim and struck down for the fourth time. Jim swore, but his mind was utterly blank. There was nothing here but the burning of his flesh. He felt a hand on his neck, then a low voice in his ear. “Very good, Jim. Almost there.” His own name, said by that voice, sounded like heaven. 

There were two quick hits in succession, both perfectly lined up below the first one, at the top of Jim's left upper back. He yelled again, but all strength had left him. He just laid there, limp, silently crying.

Khan pressed the end of the baton into his palm, pushing it back into the handle, then threw it on a tray of medical tools with a clang. That was more than enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is at Khan's feet.

Jim didn't know how he had gotten here. He was back in his cell, on the floor, although he felt like he was floating right above it... He was reeling and light headed from the massive dose of endorphins still coursing through him. He was shaking, his back was throbbing. He tried to move his arms, but he was still cuffed. He looked up and saw Khan quietly sitting on the bed, his clothes gone, folded neatly next to him. His fringe had fallen in his face again, making him look wild. He gestured for Jim to come closer. Jim crawled the short distance on his knees.

The handcuffs made a clinking sound Khan found pleasing. Not nearly as pleasing as seeing the captain broken, on his knees, in front of him, but it did add yet another spark to the situation. When Jim came within reach, Khan ran his thumb on his cheek, where another tear had just rolled down. He collected it carefully, and made sure Kirk was watching as he sucked on his thumb. His lips made a soft smacking sound, then formed a smirk.

Those lips. It was from them that Jim had drunk the blood last time. Ah, yes, the blood. That was the reason for all of this, wasn't it? Or was it? The blood had made him feel more alive, as if he was bursting with energy and warmth, the best high he'd ever felt. If that was only a fraction of what being a superhuman was like, he could not imagine what it was like to be Khan. No wonder the man acted like he owned the world and everyone in it. But beyond that, Jim had noticed that Khan's mere physical proximity was enough to make him do things he hadn't meant to. He wanted to please him, touch him, taste him, make him approve of him. Khan's suggestions always seemed reasonable and thrilling. Like right now.

Jim felt a hand on top of his head, pushing him down slowly, but firmly. He spread his knees a bit more, letting Khan guide him. Soon, he had to lay his hands and elbows on the floor to keep his balance. His face was right above Khan's feet. Jim didn't need an explanation. He kissed the toes reverently then stuck his tongue out and licked the top of Khan's left foot, from his toes to his ankle. Sweat was dripping down his back, making the angry marks sting even more, but he never stopped attending to Khan's feet devotedly.

Khan was looking down as Kirk worked diligently, on his knees, with bloodied gashes across his back. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, to focus on the delightful feeling of the warm, wet tongue as it glided across his foot. When he was satisfied, he reached down and gently nudged Jim to the right, so he could do it all over again on the other side. After a while, he longed to see Kirk's eyes. Those pretty, honest blue eyes.

“Stop.” At the command, Jim straightened his back and looked up. Khan was repositioning himself, with his back against the wall, his legs stretched in front of him, both feet sticking from the edge of the small bed. Khan nodded once. Jim moved closer, the cuffs clinked. He looked Khan straight in the eye, pulled out his tongue and licked across the sensitive sole of his foot. He did this again and again. He kept switching sides, and finally he tended to the toes. His tongue slipped between and around them. He sucked on them. Jim was paying extra attention to the big toe when he saw Khan move his hand unto his cock, which by now was leaning straight up against his stomach. I did that, he thought, as he felt his own cock twitch. To know that he was the cause of Khan's arousal sent dizzying waves of heat through him. The tremendous pain on his back had taken his focus away from his own lust, but now he felt both intensely. He moaned as he licked the arch of the right foot.

Khan heard him and decided it was time for a new game. He moved from where he was sitting, sliding back towards the edge of the bed, his knees on either side of Kirk, his hand still on his erect member. Jim was staring right at it. Again, here was the proximity that drove him wild before, he could smell Khan's strong sweet scent, his mouth watered. He was helpless. He did not want any help. He felt a hand go through his hair to rest on the nape of his neck. 

“Jim...” He tore his eyes away from Khan's cock for a second, to look at his face. "Suck me off."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets a face full of Khan

Jim had done many puzzling things in the last couple of days. As he reviewed those things, he wondered if he wasn't a bit too far gone to refuse Khan's request. Well, he knew it wasn't really a request, but an order, and he didn't exactly want to refuse. Jim _wanted_ to please Khan, but was afraid he would not know how.

Khan tried to read Jim's hesitation correctly. Kirk had already proven he was eager to please, so maybe he simply wasn't sure what to do. After all, receiving a fellatio didn't mean you were paying attention to the actual techniques used, beyond the obvious. He also suspected the captain's mouth had never been in contact with another man's genitals before. Super-pheromones or not, it was a hurdle. Khan chose a course of action. First things first. Khan smiled sweetly and used a soft tone of voice.

“This is no time to be shy, captain. You can do no wrong, I assure you.”

He pushed Kirk forward with the hand behind his neck, Jim did not resist.

“Open up. For me.” For him. Yes. Jim opened his mouth obediently. Khan saw the wet pink of his tongue, the flash of white teeth. He could not wait to feel the heat of Kirk's sexy mouth on him, but he held back patiently. Knowing that his cock would be the first to pass the captain's lips thrilled him. He quivered when he felt the young man's breath on his cock. So near. He let go of Jim's neck but kept a still hand at the base of his erection. He wanted Jim to make the next move.

Oh god, Khan's scent was intoxicating. Jim bent forward another inch and he felt the tip of Khan's hot cock on his tongue. All fear dissolved almost immediately. He closed his lips around the glans, sucked lightly, experimentally. It felt strange to be on the giving end of a blowjob. A couple of days ago, Jim would have found the idea offensive, or at least totally unappealing. But now, it seemed like the ideal way to get closer to Khan, to show him how much he wanted him. He pushed in deeper, still sucking. Khan's low pitch hum let him know he was on the right track. He moved his tongue from side to side, underneath, then sucked harder. Without really noticing, he began slowly rocking back and forth on the superhuman's erection. He did this for a while, becoming more eager with each passing second. Then he felt a hand on his head, he pulled back. Khan's cock slipped out of his mouth with a wet smack.

Khan wrapped his fingers around the area that had just been in Jim's mouth, and spread the saliva along his length. He held it there, upright, away from Jim, who looked up with a frown. Was it not good enough? Khan slightly shifted his hips forward, widened his stance and nodded, silently asking him to get back to work. Jim glanced down and knew what was asked of him. A moment passed, then Khan felt the swipe of Jim's wet tongue on his balls. He licked the sensitive ridge between them, then carefully bathed the whole area in saliva. This close to Khan, Jim's appetite for him just sharpened, rather than being appeased. Jim kissed Khan inner thigh, nibbled at it, then bit down hard. Hard enough to draw blood. Khan gasped, startled. The pain woke him from his passive mood. Jim was rudely taking without asking.

Khan, who had been steadying his hard-on with one hand finally let go. He grabbed the top of Jim's hair, but this time he met resistance. Kirk was sucking at the bite mark, trying to get what little blood he could. It was already healing. Jim only got a few drops.

Khan finally got Kirk to look at him, still holding him by the hair. His eyes flashed with fury, and he slapped Jim hard across the face.

“ _You_ do not take from me. _I_ give you what you need.” Khan shoved two fingers in Jim's mouth, pushed them deep inside, down his throat until he gagged. The fingers stayed, he gagged again, panicked. Khan pulled out his saliva coated fingers and rubbed them roughly across Jim's lips. “Let me show you how it should be done.”

Khan got up, made Jim back up on his knees. Still grasping his hair, he tilted his head back and placed his other hand under his chin. He pressed the tip of his cock on the young man's slippery lips. Jim was in shock, his cheek stung from the hit, and the pain on his back sharply returned into focus. He felt Khan break through his lips and all he could do was open wide. Khan was passed being gentle. He pushed into Jim's mouth as far as he could, ignoring the groans, and the gasps for air. He felt Kirk gag around him, and he held him there, still. Jim labored to breathe, straining to keep open for Khan. Tears welled in his eyes. He tried to relax, but Khan pushed even further. Jim gagged again. Khan pulled all the way out, his cock and Jim's lips dripping with saliva. Jim tried to take a step back, but Khan held him fast.

Jim coughed and took large gulps of air, Khan slapped him in the cheek with his sodden hard-on. Not very hard, but he cleverly targeted the bruise Jim had sustained in the shower, and it made him groan. Khan hit him again. Jim got the message and opened up. Khan went through the same motions. Each time Jim tried to relax, Khan would push until Jim couldn't take it. Jim's jaw was sore, Khan pulled out again, suddenly. More saliva dripped onto the floor between them, some of it fell on Jim's forgotten straining erection. Because even though this wasn't what he had in mind, Jim was still as turned on as ever, still hungry for more of the superhuman, whatever he would deign give him. Khan chuckled.

“Looks like you're enjoying being my plaything, captain.” Jim, embarrassed, said nothing. Khan shook his fringe out of the way, his eyes were filled with hunger. “Touch yourself as I fuck your pretty mouth some more.”

The handcuffs clinked, as Jim wrapped one of his hands around his cock at Khan's command. “Beg me like the slut you are.”

Jim looked up. “Please, fuck my mouth.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is moody. Kirk is on the brink. Then, Khan gets creative.

The begging pacified Khan some, but he still wanted to feel more of his pet's quivering throat. _His pet_. A heart-warming concept. He calmed down a bit more and guided Jim off the floor, unto the bed. He made him lie down with his feet towards the wall, fully aware that the rough bedding would hurt when in contact with his lacerated back . Good. He deserved it.

“I didn't tell you to stop.” The clinking sound resumed. The pain on Jim's back was distracting, but his cock had a mind of its own. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next, but he was strangely at peace with that fact. Khan knew. It was enough. Any thoughts beyond the present moment seemed useless.

Khan was towering above him, his bangs messy, his blue eyes dark. He bent down and stuck both hands under Jim's back. He lifted him like he weighed nothing, and moved him until his head was completely over the edge of the mattress, at the foot of the bed. Khan knelt, slipped a hand behind Jim's head, propped him up. He kissed Jim's lips slowly, tenderly, in total contrast with his mood a few moments ago. Jim thought of biting Khan's lip but didn't. He had to trust that he'd give him what he needed when the right time came. He relaxed, focusing on the feeling of Khan's soft lips on his. He darted his tongue out to meet him. Instead of Khan's tongue, he felt his fingertips, right there, between them, sliding against his lips, then his tongue. Khan looked entranced.

“So soft...” Khan's voice was a hoarse whisper. “I'm going to fuck your mouth like this.”

He lowered Jim's head, then got up. He adjusted his position, aligned his erection and pushed once more through the young man's lips, slowly. Jim tensed, bracing himself . “Shh. Relax, breathe.” As the superhuman filled his mouth, Jim noticed that the new angle helped. When Khan reached the back of his throat, he still gagged. But he tried to relax and this time, Khan let him. He breathed through his nose. He looked up, saw nothing but Khan's testicles, and the perfect curve of his muscular ass. He felt Khan move back a bit, then forward, but not as far as before. Khan rocked back and forth like this for a bit, then he pulled out completely and looked down a Kirk with a slight smile.

“You were made for this, captain. Open up.” Jim did as he was told and Khan went back in, deep, testily, until he felt Jim's throat tighten around his cock. He stayed still. Jim swallowed around him and Khan let out a loud moan that sent thrills down Jim's spine. Khan was staring at Jim's manacled hand working up and down his own cock, and felt like being helpful. He positioned himself just so, then let some spit dribble out of his mouth, right unto Jim's cock.

Ah, fuck, the glorious slickness. Jim pumped once, twice and then let go. He threw his hands up, palms out, as if in surrender. It _was_ a surrender. Khan saw this, reluctantly pulled out of Kirk's mouth and looked down with a frown.

“I can't...I'm going to blow my load, like, right now, if I don't lay off,” Jim protested, totally sincere.

Khan laughed. He'd almost forgotten about the inadequate stamina of ordinary humans. Perhaps it was time to put the young officer out of his misery.

**

Khan had easily snapped the chain that held the handcuffs together.

“All fours,” Khan said simply. Jim turned over, grateful for the relief on his wounded back. “Face the other way.” What now? Jim wasn't stupid, he knew, but it didn't really matter anymore. He turned around, and presented his rear end to Khan who grabbed it with both hands. This was going to hurt, no matter what, but Jim had been good. Mostly. Khan saw no reason to make his suffering worse than it had to be. He crouched behind Jim.

Jim first felt Khan's tongue as it licked up his balls, then as it slid across his perineum and traveled all the way up between his ass cheeks. Next, he felt Khan impossibly soft lips kissing his asshole and he moaned loudly. Why did this feel like the best thing ever? No wonder Khan had made him do this to him. Khan kept at it until Jim buried his face in the mattress, panting and swearing. Smack. Searing pain on his right cheek made him jump. Khan had stopped touching him. Jim waited.

Khan reached for something inside one of his boots, on the floor by the cot. It was a small bottle of lube he had gotten from Sickbay. He opened it and laid some on one finger. He dropped the bottle on the bed, reached for Jim's shoulder, massaging the tension out of it.

“Jim?”

Jim pulled his face out the mattress, dazed.“Hmm. Go ahead, Khan.”

Khan raised an eyebrow in surprise. The captain really had a knack for the unexpected. Kirk's willingness drove liquid desire right down his loins. Khan slowly pressed his lubed finger into Kirk's tight opening. Very slowly. Jim made a sound like a whimper, then he breathed deeply. Khan stopped, relishing the unbelievable smooth heat of the young man's virgin asshole. He let Jim get used to the feeling for a bit, then resumed the intrusion. Jim seemed to be taking it rather well, so Khan pulled his finger out and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed. More lube, one more finger. Khan slipped two fingers back into Jim. This time, Jim made more noise. Khan was careful. He twisted his digits as he pushed in, stretching the opening as much as he could without causing too much pain. His palm was facing down, his fingers were almost all the way in. Khan felt his way around for a moment, until he got the desired effect.

A surprised “ooh” escaped Jim's lips as his hips bucked. His face wasn't lying in the mattress anymore, he had straightened his arms, and was now standing at full attention, as it were. Khan smirked, satisfied. He rubbed the pad of his fingertips against Jim's prostate again. Jim swore and started to giggle, thinking he was losing his mind at last.

Khan decided he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted to be inside Kirk right now. He knew that two fingers were nothing compared to the size of his cock. Poor Jim.

Jim felt a jolt of disappointment when Khan's fingers came out. He wanted more of that fantastic sensation. He felt Khan's hands on his hips. Using his superhuman strength, Khan easily picked him up, threw him on his back then grabbed him underneath his knees to drag him closer to the edge of the cot.

“I want to look at your face,” Khan said. Jim nodded. He stared at Khan's face as he took the lube again and spread it all over his shaft. Khan looked right into Jim’s eyes as he lined up with his asshole. It was inevitable. Jim closed his eyes. Khan pushed in.

Jim's eyes flew open. “Fuck. No, no, no, no...” Khan stopped, holding Jim firmly by the ankles. The tip of his cock had made it through. He could feel the delicious pulsing heat inside. It took every ounce of self-control he had to stand still. He was able to reach inside his boot from where he was. He let go of Jim's ankle and retrieved a small object. Jim's blood froze in his veins, because he thought he recognized the baton that had slashed through his back so easily earlier. But Khan pressed a button, and a blade sprung out. A sharp blade. Blood. Jim licked his lips in anticipation.

Khan let go of the other ankle. He looked into Jim's eyes as he sliced through his palm. Blood dripped unto the captain's stomach and it gave Khan an idea. Jim feverishly reached out with shaking fingers, trying to gather the precious liquid, sucking avidly on the little he got, eyed closed. When he reopened them, he saw Khan slicing his hand again. More blood dripped. Khan was carefully directing the drops unto his erection, and all over Jim's stretched asshole.

Finally, Khan reached over and placed the palm of his hand over Jim's mouth, who sucked and licked the wound like a ravenous animal. The tingling sensation was back, first on his tongue, then his throat. All the tension in his body disappeared as incredible warmth spread from the back of his head into every limb. He was holding Khan's hand to his mouth with both hands, his nails digging into his skin. Jim had never felt more hungered or desperate. He needed more.

Khan pulled his hand away and moved his hips forward, studying Jim's face. He showed no sign of pain. Perfect. He drove his cock all the way in inside Kirk's asshole and stood still.

“Jim...the lube...” Jim didn't need a drawing. He reached for the bottle and put some lube in his palm. He wrapped his hand around his cock but didn't move. He was waiting for Khan.

“Give me more blood.” Khan tilted his head to one side and arched an eyebrow in response.

“Please...”

Khan cut the recently healed palm of his hand once more and dropped the knife. He let a few drops fall unto Jim's crotch, laid his other hand on the bed, and then placed his bleeding hand carefully over Jim's hungry mouth. He pulled his hips back, then forward. Perfect tight heat. Khan started to fuck Jim without restraint.

Jim had never felt anything like this before. His whole body was humming, the pain from his back was fading with each passing second, and Khan. Khan was fucking him hard and he felt no pain, only a strangely pleasurable feeling of fullness. He finally started to move his hand up and down on his cock, because there was no more need to wait. This was it. Khan's face was flushed, his breathing ragged. It didn't take long. Jim felt a white flash of lightning hitting him, the intense pleasure slicing him in two. His cock erupted in his hand, strands of hot semen landing on his chest, his cries muffled by the bloody hand over his mouth.

Khan felt Jim's orgasm from the inside out, and that drove him over the edge. He snapped his hips forward one last time and shook violently as he came, shooting his seed deep inside Kirk. _His_. Jim was _his_.

**  
Khan had collapsed on top of Jim, then crawled next to him. He had pushed him on his side so he could cradle Kirk's back with his body. He laid his forehead on the back of the young man's head.

“What's happening to me?” Jim asked sleepily.

“Does it matter?”

“Maybe not.” Jim paused. “How in hell are you going to top this?”

“I'm a genius. I'll figure it out.” He deposited a kiss on Jim's neck. Khan had no use for denial. Denial was for lesser beings. There was love in his violence. Here they were, two damaged men, utterly alone, who seemed to have somehow found refuge in each other's heat, looking for a distraction from their guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "there was love in his violence" is something I borrowed from a movie, and manga, called Ichi the Killer.
> 
> The character called Kakihara, who is a pure sadomasochist, says to someone unable to hurt him properly "there's no love in your violence." It's one of my favorite quotes ever. I thought it worked well here for Khan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Khan tried to think strategy. Marcus was not at the top of the food chain. Very far from it. There were many people in high positions who had tried to profit from his work, from this war, from the destruction of his people. Khan would make them pay for their greed. As he sat alone in his quarters, even thoughts of revenge felt strangely hollow. But what else was there? He sighed and made his decision. 

First, he prepared a PADD for Kirk. On it, he gave him access to all confidential Starfleet files he had found on board, including Marcus' personal log. He gave him his own file, not as the ficticious John Harrison, but as Khan Noonien Singh. He gave him the files of all 72 genetically engineered humans that made up his crew. He gave him schematics of the Vengeance, minus a few strategic points. One can never be too careful, and Kirk was clever and unpredictable. He also gave him a list of the repairs needed for the ship to run properly. They needed to move, as soon as possible.

He would set Jim free. At an opportune moment, he would give him the data and open the cell. Gauging Jim's reaction to freedom, and of course, to the details of his own crew's demise, would be far more interesting than anything else he could think of. In the end, he hoped Jim would be an ally, possibly a companion.

**

That next day, Jim came out of the shower and found the PADD and a communicator on his bed. The cell was wide open. He was free. He picked up the device, sat down and looked at the contents. As he scrolled down, he laid down on the bed, preparing to do some serious reading. The communicator beeped, Jim opened it.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain, I released you for a reason. I think you ought to get more comfortable. You can have your pick of the personal quarters." Then Khan added silkily "The closer to mine, the better.”

“Thanks, I think. For the record, I still want to punch you in the face when I think of you.”

“We'll have to work on that. Just know that if you try anything, I will repay you tenfold”, Khan paused. “and I'd be inclined to fix you afterward...”

“You are aware this was the least dissuasive threat in the whole of history, right?”

“I am aware. Now read and think on it. I'm going after the bastards who killed our crews. I could use someone like you on my side. Khan out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas, but not fully formed, so it might take some time. Possibly a handful of one-shots? Anyway, that's why I decided to make this a series "Flesh Alliance" where Khan and Kirk might team up and work together. And by "work", I really mean "have more kinky sex".
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments and kudos. It helped get the creativity going.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at: http://akumaslave.tumblr.com/


End file.
